Paper Mario: The Forgotten Kingdom
by Darkmoonshiney
Summary: While on a cruise ship Mario,Luigi,Peach and The Evil King Bowser are washed up on a island in which they can't leave because of the curse placed on the island and must collect The Eight Forgotten Crystals to leave. Along the way meeting new friends and new foes
1. Intro Part I

_Long ago there was once an island where everyone lived happily but it all came to a halt when a beast known as Davent placed a curse on the island he named the curse The Curse Of The Forgotten._

_The curse caused everyone in the whole world to forget about that island and who lived there._

_But the worse part of the curse it stopped anyone from leaving._

_If anyone tried to leave a huge wave of water would just splash them back to shore where they started._

_They confronted Davent to release them from this curse because they wanted to see their loved ones who have left the island before this all started._

_But he refused._

_He said now they know what's it's like to be trapped._

_He then casted another spell and created a dark palace it rised into the sky and a force field surronded it._

_He showed them eight crystals they were called The Forgotten Crystals he said he used them to create the curse he placed on their island._

_But then they were surronded by auras and landed in different places of the island._

_Most of the people living on the island had given up hope of being free._

_While others kept trying to escape or trying to break the forcefield around Davent's Palace._

_One of the islanders wrote a tale in a book about heroes who will be wash a shore and saved them from this nightmare._

_People read it and hoped it would happen and they decied to give the island a name while they were trapped they named the island._

_The Forgotten Kingdom._


	2. Intro Part II

Mario and Luigi were in their house just after waking up Luigi was drinking some tea and Mario was eating his breakfest they heard a familier voice " MAILCALL!"

Luigi got up saying " I'll go get it big bro."

Luigi walked outside goes up to their mailbox and pulls out a letter and walks back inside to the house and sits back down next to the table " Who's it from Luigi?" Mario asked.

" It's from Peach I'll read it"

_Dear Mario and Luigi today I have received some tickets for this cruise ship since I have three I want to bring the both of you along on it at least I could get a bit of break from being kidnapped hopefully and get out of the castle for a while so the ship is leaving at noon so get there before it's noon so you two won't get left behind._

Mario smiled " Well Luigi we better pack and get there before noon."

" Got it bro."

Mario and Luigi pulled out a green and red suitcase and start packing.

**Later**

Mario and Luigi were rushing towards the dock with their suitcases in their hands and they saw Princess Peach with a pink suitcase and she saw Mario and Luigi stop in front of her who were both out of breath from all of the running that they have been doing too get there quickly. She giggled at them " Good to see you two here in a big hurry."

She passed them the two tickets " Here you go now let's get on bored."

The Bros nodded as they followed after Peach onto the cruise ship they saw a Toad who had yellow spots on his head and wearing a fancy black uniform " Tickets please." He said holding out his hand for the tickets Mario,Peach and Luigi handed him their tickets.

" Have a nice time on our cruise ship."

Peach gave a gentle smile " Oh we will."

Mario and Luigi follow Peach inside of the cruise ship carrying their suitcases to their rooms. They all had separate rooms on the cruise ship after they all finished unpacking they all decied to head to the front of the cruise ship to take a look at the view. Peach stepped near the end of the boat looking over the seas she smiled at it. " This is a nice view isn't it?"

Mario nodded " Yes it is Peach."

" It sure is Princess." Luigi replied

"It's a lot more peaceful here." Peach gave a smile

They all started to notice dark clouds were starting to form above the cruise ship blocking the sunlight as it started to get darker and darker. As people on the ship started to get concern a Toad spoke " Ok nobody panic I'm sure it's just a rain."

Then a lightning came down startling everyone." Ok forget what I said everyone time to panic!"

Then they heard a familiar laugh " BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Well what we have here going on a cruise eh Mario? It's just missing one thing me ruining it!"

They all see something going through the dark clouds it was Bowser in his clown car " Gwa ha ha ha ha! Well hello princess~"

Peach rolled her eyes " Bowser what do you want?"

Bowser laughed " Oh Princess you know we have unfinished business with that marriage we had while also ruining this cruise while am at it."

Everyone just started at him unamused. Mario and Luigi stepped forward infront of Princess Peach " Stand back Princess we'll protect you."

Mario and Luigi got into battle stances and so did Bowser as well.

" Gwa ha ha ha! Alright time to finish you to off Super Loser Bros!"

Bowser jumped out of his clown car onto the deck raising up his claws swiping at both Mario and Luigi but luckly they were able to move out of the way of his claws and Mario slammed down onto Bowser's head with his famous jump along with Luigi doing the same gave a grin before he raised up his sharp claws once again and striked both Mario and Luigi with Peach and the other people on the ship shake with worry."Mario! Luigi! You two alright?!" Peach cried.

Mario and Luigi got back into their battle stances as they both jump right down onto Bowser's head again. Bowser shook his head glaring at the both of them." Alright you two annoying Loser Bros time for me to turn up the heat Bwa ha ha ha!"

Both of the bros rush over to Bowser again jumping upwards into the air and both slamming both of their feet right onto Bowser's head again. He growled at both of the bros as sparks of fire lit up in his mouth "Alright get ready for the heat!"

Bowser let huge flames of fire towards the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi were both hit by the flames as they tried to put out the fire that was now on their hats Bowser grinned at them a let out a laugh " Gwa ha ha ha! How you like those flames now Loser Bros!"

The people on the ship began to panic " Wait! You might set the ship on fire by do-"

" SHUT UP!" Bowser yelled at them causing them to whimper in fear.

Peach gave a worried look towards the bros " You alright you two?!"

Mario and Luigi gave confident smiles towards Peach " It's ok Peach were fine."

Mario looked back at Bowser " Okay let's finish this Luigi!"

" You got it bro!"

The bros ran back towards Bowser avoiding his claws swiping at them and slammed their feet on Bowser's head. Bowser stumbled a bit with his eyes being uncoordinated before falling onto the floor after a few moments everyone started cheering " Yay! Great job!"

" He was pretty scary but the Mario Bros saved us and the princess!"

" So what do we do now?"

A Toad speaks up and says " Well ma-"

A huge wave hits the ship causing everyone to fall to the ground with the ship shakes from the hit of the wave a Koopa panics " Gah! Why did I think this was a good idea I should of checked the weather!"

Another wave hits the ship causing more screams before someone yelled " Gah! Were doomed!"

" We need to get out of here!"

Before they could go anywhere a huge wave appeared above them and slammed down onto the ship knocking everyone off of the ship and into the ocean.


End file.
